


Shorn

by GodOfWar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Disfigurement, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Facial Hair, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Haircuts, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polski | Polish, Pre-Slash, Ritual Disfigurement, Rituals, Translation, standards of beauty, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Krótko ostrzyżona broda dla krasnoluda z klanu Długobrodych, może oznaczać tylko jedno: trwającą żałobę. Thorin ściął swoją brodę po raz pierwszy w dniu, w którym upadł Erebor i tego dnia przysiągł, że nie znajdzie kochanka, że nie będzie dbał o swoją urodę, dopóki Erebor nie zostanie zdobyty. Jednak cotygodniowy rytuał był wyczerpujący, ponieważ za każdym razem upamiętniał wszystko co stracił i spalone brody jego przodków.Bilbo nie miał o tym pojęcia.





	Shorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367736) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Tłumaczenie dzieła Avelery, pod tym samym tytułem.

Gdy Kompania została przedstawiona gospodarzowi, Thorin dopilnował by się rozgościli, ogień w ogromnym palenisku Bearona zapłonął, a oparzenia i rany zostały opatrzone. Kiedy to wszystko zostało zorganizowane, Thorin podjął bardziej osobistą misję i poprosił Oina o parę nożyc. Jego własne zaginęły razem z sakwą w tunelach goblinów, ale Oin trzymał swoje narzędzia medyczne w skrzynce jubilera, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

Starszy kuzyn Thorina posłał mu spojrzenie na tę prośbę, zrozumienie zmieszane ze współczuciem, choć było ono widoczne jedynie jako zmarszczenie brwi na jego postarzałej twarzy. Podał mu parę stalowych nożyczek, mocno zaostrzonych, których używał do cięcia szwów, a po namyśle także małe polerowane lustro z brązu. Thorin podziękował mu skinieniem głowy, zrozumienie przychodziło łatwo tym, którzy kiedyś znali upadłe miasto.

Opuścił Kompanię, kierując się do ogrodu, by zdążyć przed ostatnim światłem zachodzącego słońca. Było jeszcze dość jasno, by zrobić to co planował, a jeśli byłoby to konieczne, mógłby to także zrobić po zmroku, ze znajomością zrodzoną z wielu dziesięcioleci podobnych okoliczności. Czasami robił to bez pomocy lustra, jedynie wyczuwając długość. Nie paliło go to już tak jak niegdyś, by przyciąć swą brodę, choć jej nieobecność była równie bolesna jak utrata oka lub ręki, tak porównywalna było to blizna. Gorsze jeszcze było to, że te rany mogły zostać otrzymane w honorowej walce, pięknie dla heroizmu które reprezentowały. Natomiast jego krótko ścięta broda reprezentowała tylko jedno: stratę. Stratę, która raniła tak głęboko, że niemal oddzieliła go od krasnoludzkiego - od samego - życia.

Wiele razy, gdy był młodszy, gdy powracał po swoim rytuale, Dis syczała z dezaprobatą. Jej broda była równie krótka, jako że wszyscy synowie i córki Thraina złożyli tę samą przysięgę, ale mimo skromności jej zarostu, była przynajmniej dobrze utrzymana. Dis wciąż ozdabiała ją warkoczami i srebrnymi paciorkami i nie użynała jej tak, jak on. Zwykle wzdychała, wyciągała kuchenne nożyce i wyrównywała przeoczone miejsca. Spokojna i kompetentna, nie wzdychała i nie wzdrygała się, gdy włosy opadały, a tylko ciche cięcia nożyczek wypełniały ciszę pomiędzy nimi. Dopóki nie zadeklarowała, że jest usatysfakcjonowała i nie wysłała go w swoją drogę, jakby był jednym z jej synów, a nie starszym bratem.

Nie wiedział dlaczego jej zależało. Nie było przecież tak, że szukał żony lub męża. Oprócz jego rodu, nikt nie spojrzałby na niego drugi raz, nawet tak oszpeconego, a nie interesowali go ci, którzy dbali jedynie o krew Durina. Kiedyś przynosiło mu to respekt, pewien lękliwy podziw, ale teraz było to traktowane tak, jak to czym było. Jak blizna.

Thorin wyciągnął lustro opierając je o gałąź niskiego drzewa, gdy wyjmował nożyce. Nie zaczął ciąć od razu. To nie było tak proste jak dbanie o wygląd, ponieważ nie było w tym ni krztyny próżności, był to raczej rytuał. Samobiczowanie, a on nigdy nie byłby w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dźwięk krasnoluda tnącego swą brodę był tak samo żałosny jak krzyk duszy.

Nikt nie był w stanie na niego spojrzeć, gdy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, po tym jak Thorin przekonał się jak niewielu udało się uciec z góry. W tej szalonej chwili rozpaczy i bólu, złapał za nóż u swego pasa i w jednym ruchu odciął młodzieńczą bródkę u samej nasady, trzymając kępę włosów ze srebrnym paciorkiem, gdy płakał i wył z wściekłości.

Ci, których tam zabrakło, którzy nie widzieli momentu jego upadku, patrzyli na ten gest z aprobatą. Nazywali go honorowym młodzieńcem, mądrzejszym ponad swoje lata. Jednak kiedy te lata zaczęły mijać, jego przeciwnicy zaczęci nazywać ten gest nadmiernym męczeństwem, które graniczyło z próżnością. Stracili wiele w Ereborze i Azanulbizarze, ale nowe życie zaczęło się dla nich tu, w Górach Błękitnych. Dlaczego nie przyjąć tego życia i zapomnieć o tragediach z przyszłości? Dlaczego Thorin Dębowa Tarcza musi przypominać im o ich stracie każdego dnia poprzez wulgarnie ostrzyżoną brodę, nieestetyczną bliznę na jego krasnoludzkiej postaci i dumnie tak, jakby była wykuta w dobrym kamieniu? Żałoba przez dekadę, może nawet stulecie, była z pewnością słuszna po tak wielkiej stracie jaką był Erebor, ale dłużej? Z pewnością musi być to tylko duma kogoś zbyt upartego, by zaakceptować tę stratę. Chcieli zapomnieć, iść dalej.

Dobrze, pomyślał Thorin, łapiąc pierwszy kosmyk i ścinając go z nieuzasadnioną wściekłością. Przez chwilę złość wypełniła go, zabrała zwyczajowe uderzenie żalu i bezsilności. Nie żałował swej decyzji. Niech pamiętają. Niech patrzą na niego każdego dnia i wiedzą, że jest jeden krasnolud, który nigdy nie wybaczył, nigdy nie zapomniał. Niech nie żyją w spokoju, tak długo jak smok zamieszkiwał w ich świętych salach, nie będą spać spokojnie.

Okropny gniew pozbawiony nadziei zapłonął w nim, rozniecony każdego tygodnia, gdy broda wymagała podcięcia. W takich chwilach szukał samotności, gdyż kiedy wspomnienia wiły się wokół niego jak dym, nie był w nastroju by się spotykać lub rozmawiać z innymi. Widział to jednak w ich oczach, gdy wracał blady i surowy jak jeden z wielu duchów, które za sobą pozostawili. Zastanawiał się w tych mrocznych momentach, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby umarł tamtego dnia i nigdy nie zobaczył jak nisko upadli. 

Niespokojne myśli, ostatecznie samolubne w swej naturze i niegodne księcia rodu Durina. Nigdy nie wymówione, ale nigdy nie wyrzucone z serca po tym, gdy wspomnienie zgolenia zbledło. Może i marzył o tym, by nigdy nie zobaczyć upadku Ereboru, lub bitwy, dzięki której zyskał swój przydomek Dębowej Tarczy, ale gdyby ich nie przeżył, nie wiadomo jaki los spotkałby jego ludzi. Kto zadbałby o ich potrzeby po śmierci jego dziadka i brata i po zniknięciu jego ojca? Dis była młodsza od niego o całe czternaście lat, zajęta narodzinami swych synów i nagłym statusem wdowy, kiedy on...on był sam. Było to jego obowiązkiem i przeznaczeniem a on nosił je tak, jak swoją przyciętą brodę : jako znak, że już zawsze będzie sam. Uwięziony w tym pół-życiu, dopóki góra nie zostanie zdobyta albo on sam zginie próbując. Kto wie co się stanie? 

(Głęboko w sercu, jakaś część już to wiedziała.) 

Thorin znów spojrzał w wypolerowany brąz. Patrząc w zmętniałą powierzchnię lustra, niewiele się zmieniło, ale on czuł pod palcami podcięte kosmyki, zbyt krótkie by można je było pociągnąć. Było lżej, chłodniej, przez co Thorin czuł się o wiele ciężej. Przytłoczony ciężarem wspomnień i bezsilną złością. Co mogło być, co było, zostało zgubione w mrokach przeszłości i tylko oszpecony krasnolud i jego zbłąkani ludzie o tym pamiętali. 

Nożyczki nie były jego, więc Thorin nie rzucił nimi z obrzydzeniem, gdy skończył. Przeciągnął palcami przez nową długość brody, pozbywając się luźnych włosów, włożył nożyce Oina z powrotem do skórzanej pochewki, a potem do kieszeni, by móc je później zwrócić wraz z brązowym lustrem. 

Obrócił się w kierunku domu Beorna, z ściągniętymi ramionami, umysłem przytłoczonym żalem...

...Po to by zobaczyć Włamywacza czekającego na niego. 

Thorin zatrzymał się nagle, zauważając, że Bilbo był równie zaskoczony jak on sam. Niepewny. Pomachał ręką, pochylając głowę w zaciekawieniu.

\- Ach, witaj Thorin. Skończyłeś już?

\- Czy byłeś tu cały ten czas? - spytał Thorin, bardziej szorstko niż zamierzał, ale ten rytuał był ... prywatny, uświęcony i zawstydzający. Nie potrzebował przypomnienia jak bardzo krótka broda jest nieatrakcyjna, a w szczególności nie od Włamywacza. Tak miało być, znak dla potencjalnych zainteresowanych, że poświęcił swój wygląd dla żałoby. Była w tym godność, ale czasami drażniło jak zadra, gdy był otoczony takimi okazami krasnoludzkiego piękna jak Bombur albo Dori. Nie żeby mógł się do nich porównywać, nawet gdyby był pełny, ale z jakiegoś powodu dokuczało to bardziej, gdy był to Bilbo. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował, był hobbit będący świadkiem jego oszpecenia.

Bilbo wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, zabujał się na piętach, jego uniesiona ręka opadła.

\- Cóż to nie tak, że cię szpiegowałem. Czekałem tylko na swoją kolej, choć muszę przyznać, że masz bardzo pewną rękę. Nie sądzę, żeby wielu mogłoby wykonać tak dobrą robotę bez użycia prawdziwego lustra. 

Thorin zmarszczył brwi i zabrało mu chwilę zanim zorientował się, że Bilbo właśnie skomplementował jego umiejętności w przycinaniu brody. Spiął się instynktownie i zmusił się, by przełknąć złość, przypominając sobie, że Hobbici byli bliżsi Ludziom niż Krasnoludom. Dla nich włosy, w najlepszym wypadku, były ozdobą, nie były mianem tożsamości i obcinali je z taką łatwością, jak zmieniali ubrania.

\- W przyszłości, prosiłbym, byś znalazł sobie inne miejsce. To nie jest coś, co chciałbym, byś oglądał. 

Jego szczęka drgnęła, gdy znów jego słowa zabrzmiały ostrzej niż tego chciał i tym razem zauważył, że uraził nimi Bilbo. Twarz hobbita twarz zamieniła się w maskę, a potem uniósł buntowniczo podbródek.

-W porządku, wyraziłeś się jasno. Pożyczę nożyczki później.

-Po co?

Bilbo przewrócił oczyma, jakby Thorin właśnie spytał dlaczego powiedział, że krasnoludy mają pasożyty.

-Żeby obciąć włosy, po co innego?

\- Jak dla mnie wyglądają nieźle, - oznajmił Thorin podchodząc bliżej, nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie chciał, by Bilbo odszedł. Uroczysty wydźwięk rytuału tracił swój ciężar, jego umysł uwalniał się z odoru dymu.

\- Cóż, tak, wyobrażam sobie, - odparł Bilbo. - Ale jeśli nie przytnę ich wkrótce, oszaleję. To ptasie gniazdo i strasznie łaskocze mnie w uszy. Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, jak już skończysz, pożyczę nożyczki i znajdę kogoś, kto pomoże mi obciąć je z tyłu.

\- Ja to zrobię, - powiedział Thorin, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

\- Co? - Wyrzucił z siebie Bilbo. 

\- Przytnę je dla ciebie. Jak powiedziałeś, mam pewną rękę, - zgodził się Thorin, kiwając głową. W końcu, krasnoludy mogą nosić długie włosy, ale nie było im obce manipulowanie ich długością. Tylko ścinanie własnej brody do momentu. w którym ciężko nazwać ją takową, było mało atrakcyjne, gdy nie było się nastolatkiem.

\- Tylko...Myślałem, że będziesz miał coś lepszego do roboty. Jestem pewien, że Bofur albo Dori mogliby...

\- Powiedziałem, że to zrobię, - przerwał mu Thorin, czując się dziwnie zirytowany na myśl, że inny krasnolud mogły zrobić to dla Bilbo. - To nie zajmie długo, - dodał po namyśle.

\- Nie będę się z tym kłócić, - odparł Bilbo, choć ostrożnie. - Powinienem usiąść, czy...?

\- Usiądź lub uklęknij, jak chcesz, tylko się nie ruszaj. - Bilbo patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby niepewny co miał z nim zrobić, zanim nie wzruszył ramionami i wybrał gładki kamień, na którym mógł usiąść. Thorin zbliżył się, uklęknął za nim, jego usta zacisnęły się, gdy szarpnął jeden z loków, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak Bilbo wyglądał, gdy do nich dołączył, gdyż na pewno była to jego preferowana długość.

Po chwili palce Bilba zaczęły poruszać się niespokojnie na jego kolanach, po czym spojrzał przez ramię.

\- Wiesz, to bardzo dziwne uczucie.

Thorin złapał czubek głowy Bilbo koniuszkami palców i odwrócił jego głowę, zanim wrócił do egzaminowanie jego włosów.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Cóż, to tylko...ty. W zeszłym tygodniu nie byłem nawet pewien, czy mnie lubisz, - odparł Bilbo. Thorin przerwał, wpatrując się przez chwilę w swoje dłonie. Srebrzyste loki były zaplątane w jego palce.

\- To był mój błąd, ale to już przeszłość, - powiedział Thorin. Czuł woń włosów Bilbo, wciąż utrzymujący się zapach sosnowego dymu, ale jednocześnie dziwnie uspokajający. Pochylił się mimo sobie, przygryzając koniuszek języka pomiędzy zębami, gdy zaczął przeczesywać dłońmi włosy Bilba, by znaleźć przegapione dłuższe kosmyki.

\- Och, doceniam to, - odrzekł Bilbo, po czym znów zaczął się wiercić. Thorin zauważył to z pewnym rozdrażnieniem, gdy te drobne ruchy zaczęły burzyć fryzurę. Nie zostawi Bilbo z krzywo ściętą czupryną. - To tylko, wcześniej, obawiałem się, że mogłem cię jakoś znów urazić.

\- W takim razie, muszę cię przeprosić. Nie byłem zły na ciebie, - odparł nadal skupiony, Thorin.

\- Mogę spytać na co? - Spytał Bilbo po czym szybko dodał. - Raczej wolałbym nie potknąć się takie rzeczy w przyszłości. Oczywiście, jeśli to sprawa prywatna...?

\- Tak jest, - zgodził się Thorin. Zbyt wyczerpujące nawet by o tym myśleć, co dopiero rozmawiać. Ale będąc tak blisko Bilbo, słyszał wyraźnie płytkość jego oddechu w reakcji na jego słowa. Westchnął. Być może będzie łatwiej to wytłumaczyć, tej jeden raz, zamiast nosić ciężar tej ciekawości czy poczucie winy, za swoje zachowanie w stosunku do hobbita, który po prostu nie rozumiał jego powodów. Czuł dziwny uścisk na myśl, że mógłby zawieść Bilbo. - Nie chciałem, byś był świadkiem mojego oszpecenia.

\- Oszpecenia? - sapnął Bilbo, prostując się jak struna w zaskoczeniu, Thorin syknął z irytacji, gdy Bilbo obrócił się by na niego spojrzeć, kosmyk włosów wymsknął się z jego uścisku. - Jakie oszpecenie? Jesteś wystarczająco przystojny, jak dla mnie.

Palce Thorina, które polowały na dłuższe pasmo, by móc je wyrównać, zamarły. Przełknął ślinę, a jakaś jego odległa część wiedziała, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Musiał powiedzieć Bilbo...cokolwiek, prawdę, rozkaz, by nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy, wszystko by przykryć te haniebne drżenie, które nim wstrząsnęło. Ręka, którą Bilbo nazwał pewną parę chwil temu, teraz wisiała w powietrzu niepewna i słaba, pomyślał, że powinien złapać włosy Bilbo, by dać sobie wymówkę. Zamiast tego, wisiała w polu widzeniu hobbita, tak samo widoczna, jak jego własne zranione spojrzenie.

Zmusił swoją twarz, by przybrała neutralny wygląd, ale wciąż czuł się zmrożony, wiedział jak blado musiał wyglądać. Thorin odwrócił wzrok, spojrzał w dół wiedząc, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu, by nie było to podejrzane, gdyby wyjąkał prostą wymówkę lub nie odpowiedział. Ułożył dłonie na swoich kolanach, odwracając oczy, zerkając od czasu do czasu na Bilbo, gdy przemówił.

\- To, - zaczął, wskazując na swoją twarz, przeciągając palcami po krótkich włoskach, zaciskając je w pięść, zanim słabość powróciła i znów spoczęły na jego kolanach. - Przysięga złożona dawno temu. Że nie znajdę męża ani żony, nie pokażę piękna ani statusu, zanim nie pomszczę płonących bród moich przodków.

\- Zauważyłem, że była krótsza od reszty, ale nie jestem...pewien czy nadążam. - Stwierdził Bilbo, Thorin nie ważył się na niego spojrzeć, usłyszał jedynie tę uważną niepewność w jego głosie, jakby każde słowo było zostało przemyślane i wybrane tak, by nie urazić.

\- Nie, nie zrozumiałbyś. W tym jesteś jak Ludzie, - zgodził się Thorin, miał nadzieję nie nieuprzejmie. - Każdy clan jest unikatowy i ozdabia się na różne sposoby. Ale mój, Długobrodych, jest dumny z długości i dekoracji brody gdy szukamy...potencjalnego małżonka.

\- Och, och! Więc nie szukasz partnera, tak? - Spytał Bilbo. I czy było to rozczarowanie w jego głosie?

\- Nie robiłem tego przez ostatnie sto lat, nie od czasu, gdy straciliśmy dom, - wyznał Thorin niskim szorstkim głosem. - Jeśli chodzi o atrakcyjność, nie, raczej ich obrzydzam, choć Kompania i rodzina zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do mojego oszpecenia. Rozumieją jego przyczyny.

\- Nie wszyscy je rozumieją? - Spytał Bilbo obniżając głos, imitując ton Thorina. Ten prychnął szyderczo.

\- Niektórzy nazywają to przesadzonym żalu bądź pychą. Jakbym brał jakąś niezdrową przyjemność z cięcia siebie, tydzień po tygodniu. Albo z bycia samotnym. - Pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. - Nic z tego. Nie czuję przyjemności w bólu. To tylko przysięga jaką złożyłem i się nie poddam. 

Kiedy jednak spojrzał w górę twarz Bilbo była przyćmiona jakby w żalu i zaskoczeniu.

\- Ale robisz to mimo tego wszystko? Z pewnością mają trochę racji. Musi być jakiś limit jak długo musisz tak cierpieć? Mówisz tak, jakby kontynuowanie tego sprawiało ci ból.

\- ...I boli. Moi ludzie dbają o swoje brody, przycinają je i zaplatają jak chcą, ale broda tak krótka? - Instynktowny dreszcz obrzydzenia przemknął po Thorinie po tych słowach, jakby dyskutował poszarpaną bliznę. - Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję.

Dlaczego był tak otwarty? Z pewnością minęły dekady od momentu, w którym ostatni raz tłumaczył się ze swojego wyboru, więcej niż sto lat od momentu, gdy ukląkł po raz pierwszy, drżąc, wstrząsany szlochem i amputował pojedynczy warkocz. Dlaczego Bilbo Baggins ze wszystkich ludzi?

\- Rozumiem, - powiedział Bilbo, wyciągając rękę i klepiąc go po ramieniu w szybki i niepewny sposób. Jego ręka nadal spoczywała tam, jej ciepło przenikało przez koszulę Thorina.

\- Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, nie miałem pojęcia, że powinieneś być brzydki. By być szczerym, sądziłem, że jesteś z Kompani najprzystojniejszy, - zająknął się, zaskoczony i przerażony, gdy jego oczy przeskoczyły na twarz Thorina. - Widzisz, nikt w Shire nie robi...tej...rzeczy z brodą. Nie moglibyśmy nawet gdybyśmy chcieli. Bokobrody, co najwyżej. Tak więc. nigdy nie myślałem nic więcej, niż to, że jest niezła. To znaczy. że wygląda nieźle. Nie jak coś szpetnego, dokładnie odwrotnie. Dostojnie, naprawdę i teraz się zamknę zanim powiem coś gorszego.

Cisza, która zapadła, była tylko gorsza pomimo jego starań, przez te spojrzenie chorego przerażania na twarzy Bilbo i jego własną nieumiejętnością, by zrobić cokolwiek w obliczu słów, które padły. Coś dziwnego działo się również z jego twarzą, coś jakby ciepło wpełzające na jego policzki.

\- Doceniam to, - zaryzykował Thorin po chwili, a Bilbo natychmiast wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Och, kamień z serca, - wykrztusił. - Ach, przepraszam, wierzę, że ci w czymś przeszkodziłem?

Odwrócił się tyłem, machając niedbale przez ramię na kosmyki, które Thorin przeoczył. Za plecami Bilbo, Thorin w końcu pozwolił swoim ramionom opaść, sztywność opuściła go wraz ze wzrokiem Bilbo.

Niemniej jednak, gdy wyrównał resztę włosów hobbita do długości, którą zapamiętał , gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, Thorin zorientował się, że jego ruchy spowolniły. Trwało to dwa razy dłużej, niż powinno, a gdy skończył i nie mógł znaleźć wymówki, by dotknąć Bilbo, jego ręce pozostały na miejscu. Powoli i celowo sprawdził czy każdy włos był na miejscu, czy jego ramiona zostały dokładnie otrzepane. 

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim głupkowaty uśmiech przylepiony do twarzy Thorina zszedł, więc gdy Bilbo odwrócił się, był ponownie poważny, uniósł na niego brew, wskazując, że jest wolny i może wstać. Bilbo zerwał się na nogi, obrócił się na pięcie, dziękując Thorinowi skinieniem głowy, chowając nożyczki w skórzanej pochewce. 

Bilbo przeczesał włosy palcami, testując je i wydając z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

\- O wiele lepiej.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, - wymsknęło się z jego ust zanim zdążył pomyśleć, gdyby nie promienny uśmiech Bilbo, pluł by sobie za to w brodę. 

\- I po mojej...to znaczy...- Bilbo przerwał, łącząc razem czubki palców. - To jest, jeśli chcesz mieć towarzystwo następnym razem, to no wiesz.

To samotna służba a nie spotkanie towarzyskie. Uroczysty rytuał upamiętniający utratę jego ludu, jego rodziny, służba wynikająca z przysięgi, którą złożył, codzienność życia, które przeżył, ciężar, którego może nie pozbyć się do momentu w którym nie zabierze go śmierć, to nie był...

\- Tak wiem, - przyznał Thorin, wiedząc, że tak jest, gdy ciężar wydawał się spaść z jego ramion a uśmiech Bilbo w odpowiedzi sprawił, że nie czuł się lepiej niż w tym momencie, od wielu lat.


End file.
